With the increasing popularity of online service subscriptions, there is a need for managing service subscriptions, particularly when a user is subscribed to multiple offers from the same, or from different, service providers.
When a user is subscribed to a single offer from a single service provider, provisioning and management of the service subscription is relatively straightforward. The service provider keeps track of the offer, the services that make up the offer, service specific properties, and the user information. The user is provisioned to use the services of the offer. When the user decides to cancel the offer, the provisioned services of the offer are deprovisioned by the service provider.
However, when a user wants to subscribe to multiple offers from a single service provider (or from different service providers), and the offers include overlapping services, then the tasks of provisioning, deprovisioning, and managing of the subscription can be more difficult. One solution might be for the user to create a new user account for each offer the user subscribes to. However, keeping track of multiple user accounts can be difficult and confusing for the user, as well as less efficient for the service provider (or service providers).
Therefore, there exists ample opportunity for improvement in technologies related to provisioning of services and the reconciliation of multiple service subscriptions.